


Small Glimpses

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: ron's ex-wife's niece pays a visit.





	Small Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> so, I was listening to "comethru" by Jeremy Zucker and had this idea. so here it is! i hope you enjoy...i also hope that GTA V fandom is still around.  
also i wrote this on my phone so expect typos and errors

Trevor Philips found himself stumbling into his trailer in the dead of night. He crashed and fell as he made way to his bed. He saw a figure wrapped in the blanket, and thought it was wade, he knew the younger man would crash in his house when Ron would kick him out of his house for being too annoying. So, without saying anything he kicked off his boots, pulled off his shirt and fell down next to wade, losing himself to sleep. 

Trevor woke up to the smell of flowers, confused he lifted his head to look at wade. Wade wasn’t exactly the nice smelling, he smelled of the sun or body odor, but never flowers. Well, once, when he was dating that hippy girl; Trevor had to get rid of her fast, she made Wade think for himself. However, to his complete surprise it wasn’t wade that laid in his bed. Oh no, it was a young woman with a pixie haircut. She laid on her back her arms folded so they were underneath the pillows, she wore a black tank top that hugged her bountiful breast, by the bumps where her nipples were at told him she had piercings, her mouth was smeared with lipstick, he saw in her left had she loosely clutched a bottle of rum. Her light snores, were the only sound he heard from her. He slowly sat up to lift the blanket, he saw she was in her underwear, it was tiny with blue and pink stripes. Just as he reached for the liquor bottle, her right hand came up pushing a 9-millimeter in to his face. 

“I don't think so slick.” Her raspy voice made him look up at her face, she was still on her back but her face was turned to him now, he saw the reminisce of eye makeup and it was smudged around her eyes giving her the look of a raccoon. “Who the fuck are you?” She asked, her voice sounded hoarse as if she had been screaming all day and night. 

“I can ask you the same thing sweetheart.” He answered there was a part of him that wanted to rip her to shreds for disrespecting him, but at the same time he was a hard as a rock. She slowly sat up, gun still in his face, she looked around. She took in the dirty room with a confused look. 

“Fuck,” she uttered before screaming. “RON! Where the fuck are you, you measly coward?” Trevor pulled away from the gun as he heard crashes from next door, and he could hear Ron running to his trailer. She moved her back against the wall, lowering the gun. Trevor turned as Ron burst in to his trailer. Ron slid to a stop at the bedroom doorway. His mouth open in surprise. 

“Hey old man, miss me?” The young woman said smiling. Ron’s mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. “Well? Say something!” She snarled as she threw the rum bottle at him, he ducked just in time. 

“Martie,” Ron stammered. “When’d you get in town?” He asked cowering on side of the doorway. Trevor watched the two with interest. The young woman named Martie gave a heave as she climbed out of the bed. 

“Last night. why did you give me this fucking address?” She snapped as she searched for her clothes. She pointed the gun at Ron. “I thought you said this was your house.” Ron didn’t say anything; his eyes were darting back and forth as if he was looking for a lie to appear before him. “Well?” She snapped. 

“I forgot that I use this address.” He answered; a shot rang out. Ron threw himself at the floor. Martie stomped up to him. Trevor would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view, Martie was thick and naturally so. Her tiny underwear was being eaten up by her big ass, and her thick thighs jiggled in the juiciest way. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me asshole, you just didn’t want to see me.” She kicked him over on his back. Ron whimpered as she pressed her foot on his chest. “Auntie Zana says fuck you.” She pulled her foot off of him. “Now go get me coffee.” Ron rolled to his feet before running out of the trailer, Martie tossed the gun on the bed, and continued her hunt for her clothes. 

“Sorry about that,” Trevor turned to the young woman, as she pulled on her pants. “He’s my aunts ex-husband. She sent me here to check on him, something to do about her worrying because of his psychotic boss.” She turned to him. Trevor didn’t say anything but watched her like a cat watching their prey. If she was as unpredictable as him, he knew he had to watch her. “hey pass me that bra behind you.” She said as she pulled off her tank top. Trevor took an eyeful of her breast before doing what she asked. He was right her nipple were pierced. He grabbed the black lacy clothing item and tossed it, she caught it with a thanks and she put it on. The sound of the trailer door opened and she turned to face the wall so her back was to the door. 

“Martie I got your coffee.” Ron called. Martie pulled on her tank top, and reached for her gun. She noticed the bulge in Trevor’s pants. She looked at him, a smile on her lips. 

“Tell me slick, is that from my tits or you liked how I handled Ron?” She said as she tucked the heavy weapon in the back of her pants. Trevor grinned at her, before he could answer Ron called out: “martie?” 

“Shut up Ron!” She shouted back. With that she blew a kiss to Trevor moving to the living room. Trevor climbed to his feet wanting to know what the fuck was going on between the two. Ron was shaking as he handed Trevor a cup of coffee as well. He watched as Martie washed her face in the kitchen sink. Ron as fidgeting with his hands cautiously watching her. 

“How is Zana?” Ron asked softly. Martie stood up wiping at her face with a clean towel, Trevor wondered where she got that. He began to search for his drugs, he didn’t feel like himself. 

“She’s doing well,” martie studied her aunts ex-husband. “honestly dude, she’s not worth your time. The only reason she wants me to check up on you is cause you’re making bank.” Martie tossed the towel on the duffel bag that sat on the table. “That you’re actually making her payments on time.” She took a sip from her cup. “Also, I was in town, I need to make a quick visit to the lost mc.” She was about to leave when Trevor snorted. 

“Sorry sugar tits but the lost mc hasn’t been around for a while.” She turned to him confusion lacing her pretty face. Trevor was surprised that she looked younger without that crap on her face. 

“What do you Mean?” She asked. Ron looked between the two, she noticed that he had a shameful look on his face. “What the fuck happened Ron?” She asked turning to the older man. 

“We had to get rid of them for our business.” He answered Trevor chucked his coffee at Ron, pissed that Ron was telling this girl his business. Ron gave a small gasp as he tried to dodge the hot drink. The cup hit the wall, the liquid splashing against the wall. 

“What about Ashley?” She asked her voice on edge, still hoarse. Ron and Trevor looked at one another. 

She died.” Martie let go of the breath she was holding. Trevor could see tears springing in her bright brown eyes. 

“how?” She croaked. 

“in an orgy.” She snapped her head looking up at the two. Ron nodded. 

“It was in the news.” Martie scrubbed a hand down her face. Uttering “fucking bitch.” She downed the coffee and chucking the cup in the sink. She shook her head, against cursing. 

“And Johnny?” She asked. The two looked at her. 

“He was killed by a rival.” Trevor answered leaning against the fridge. She gave a sharp laugh. 

“Johnny killed? Are you fucking kidding me?” She asked. 

“he wasn’t who you might remember Martie,” Ron started softly. “he was using.” She looked at him. 

“That’s bullshit!” She shouted. “I knew him! He would never use! He let go of Ashley because of drugs.” Ron shrank away from her. With that she left storming out of the trailer. Ron was about to follow her out when Trevor grabbed the older man by the back of his shirt and yanked him close. 

“Now, Now Ron we need to have a little chat.” He growled. 

Trevor saw Martie around the town for next few days. It was glimpses here and there, every time he got close enough, she would disappear. He found out from Ron that she was the illegitimate child to Zana’s half-brother. She had been abandoned when her birth mother decided caring for a two-year-old was too much trouble. She was in and out of relative houses after her father decided to up and leave as well. Ron explained that when he and Zana were married, Martie was close to Zana, until she decided that Liberty City was better suited for her rebellious needs. That was all the information Ron told him. 

Every now and then Trevor would see her at his trailer, she would be sleeping (in his bed) or drinking with friends. She never brought the lost around, and judging from cuts on her knuckles she was fighting someone. She would leave when Trevor came home, telling him that she didn’t want to bother him. Her friends were terrified of him. Sometimes he would walk in on wade and her in deep conversations, but they would stop and smile when he made himself known. Trevor couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever have an actual conversation with her. 

It wasn’t till a few days later he saw her again. She was leaning against the soda machine out in front of a discount store. She was covered in dirt and dried blood. her hair was a mess and her black skinny jeans were ripped at the legs and thighs. But it was the new crimson bowling shirt she had on that looked out of place. She had bruises on her face, cuts on her hands. She was drinking a sprunk with a tired look on her face. Trevor pulled into the parking in front of her. She looked at him wearily before realizing she was staring at Trevor. 

“hey it’s you.” She said as she pulled from the soda machine, her voice no longer raspy and horse but soft and youthful. She waved the can at him. “Want some?” He stood up on the driver seat leaning against the railing of the top of his truck. 

“what the fuck happened to you?” He asked. She moved close to the truck leaning on the hood, or tried too since she was too short. She threw the soda over her shoulder and looked up at him. 

“I got in a bit of trouble with what was left of the Lost fuckers.” She answered. She ran her hands through her hair. "can you give me a ride to Ron’s?” She asked batting her eyelashes at him. “You can feel me up of you want.” He gave her a laugh. 

“you know what climb in, you look like shit.” He said as he sat back down. She gave him a grateful look as she ran to the other side of the truck climbing in. She whimpered as she struggled to put on her seatbelt. Once she was settled in Trevor took off. She laughed with glee as he drove full speed swerving in and out of traffic. She flipped cars off as they honked at them. The loud music flooding her eardrums, the pain making her want to go to sleep. She was about to doze off when Trevor reached over and turned off the radio. She sleepily looked at him. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. He looked at her a few seconds before returning his eyes to the road. 

“so, what the fuck happened?” He asked. She looked out to the sea, the glittering on the water reminded her of the glitter she loved to play with as a kid. 

“I went to see Ice, apparently he’s the leader now.” She groaned rubbing at the pain in her shoulder. “he didn’t like the questions I asked. He especially didn’t like that I shacked up with you. So, the next thing I knew I’m fighting for my life.” She opened her shirt to look down at her torso. Her tank top had been ripped off during the fight and her pretty bra as well. She gently touched the bruises. She closed her shirt and turned to him. “Why didn’t you fucking tell me you offed Johnny?” Trevor shrugged. 

“He wasn’t worth remembering.” She gave a ‘hmmmm’ “beside he was a shitty leader that hooked to his own shit, and let any guy fuck his girl.” He growled. “He didn’t fucking deserve his business.” Martie studied Trevor’s profile as he drove, she saw how light his eyes were, or how that scowl seemed so natural on his face. She studied the scars and cuts, not to mention, just by looking at his skin she could tell he used too. 

“pull over.” She said as she saw a gas station come in to view. Trevor pulled in to the area. “Keep the engine running.” She instructed before jumping out of the truck and strutted into the establishment. 

Trevor watched as she went to get a few items before making her way to the cashier, he noticed that the cashier was speaking to the girl with an angry look on his face then pointed to the door. Martie pull out her gun and shooting him, he cried out falling to the ground, she then strolled behind the counter taking the money from the cashier and stuffing everything in a plastic bag. He saw her kick the cashier before running out the store as she jumped in the truck Trevor tore out of there. 

“The gall of some fucking people.” She snarled reaching into the bag pulling out a bottle of rum. She tore off the cap taking a swing. “That fucker told me to leave ‘cause I had no money.” She informed Trevor as she handed him the bottle. He took the bottle from her, taking a swig. The sirens of police came up behind them. She cursed as she looked over her shoulder to see the rising flashing lights of the police. She pulled up her gun looking at Trevor. “You think you can lose them?” She asked Trevor laughed. 

“Oh, sweet cheeks just hold on.” 

Trevor growled as he pumped himself in Martie’s body, her gasps and whimpers urged him on. Her kissed were hard and needy. Her heavy breast bouncing with each thrust, her piercing glittering in the moonlight. He buried his face in her chest taking in her scent. Her nails raking down his shoulders. Her cries encouraging him. 

“More, more.” She whispered digging her nails in his shoulders as she arched against him. “Fuck me harder!” She growled biting him on the neck. He grunted moving faster against her, her high-pitched moans echoed around them. Her whispers of his name, the way she clenched at him. She let out a cry as he violently moved against her now. The truck rocking with his movements, she let out a high-pitched whine, as she arched her body, Trevor never letting up, his grunts getting louder, his grip on her hips tighter. When she cried out his name, he didn’t stop. She let out a passionate scream as her orgasm hit, clutching at Trevor with all she had. Trevor followed close behind with a hoarse cry, slamming his hips into hers with every wave of pleasure. She moaned as he slowed his thrust down. 

“Oh, fuck.” She whispered As Trevor collapsed on top of her breathing hard. She gave a happy purr as her hands gently ran up and down his bare back. She trailed butterfly kisses long his chest, nuzzling him. She gently moved her hand up to his hair to massage his scalp, he gave a growl in pleasure. As martie stared up at the star filled sky, she couldn’t help but bask in the afterglow. 

Trevor groaned as he pulled out of her. She felt him pull away from her as he stood up. She sat up as well, watching Trevor pulling up his pants, but she reached out stopping him. 

“Oh no slick, we’re not done yet. “She pulled him down to kiss him on the mouth. She stepped down the truck, and turned to push her ass against his groin. Trevor gave a laugh pushing himself close, her grabbed her hair and yanked her toward him kissing her hard on the back of the neck. 

The two of them laid out in the bed of Trevor’s truck watching the sky slowly lighten up. They passed a bottle of rum between the two. She was dressed in her bowling shirt and underwear, they were pink with cheetah print, she had got them from the discount store. Trevor surprisingly was in the same pair, he informed her pridefully that he had bought them at the discount store as well. They spoke of their past discretions, made lazy love, and giggled about their stories of Ron. 

“Shit if I had known that running from the cops was what got you going, I would have done that sooner.” Trevor laughed as he sat up. Martie groaned as she sat up as well. She gave him a soft smile. 

“I don’t know I was just fucking grateful, not to mention that you’re kind of hot.” He raised an eyebrow. She shivered as the wind picked up a bit. She found herself leaning over to cuddle Trevor, who in turn kissed the top of her head. “I like you.” She said smiling in his shoulder. 

“I like you too.” He said softly. 

“the sex was awesome.” He gave a growl. 

“Oh, it was.” She threw herself down on his lap, she stared up at him. He stared back at her. 

“You know,” she sang. “You could use a bad ass partner in crime.” Trevor snorted as he took a swing of rum. 

“Really? I think I was doing okay by myself.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Dude, did you see how we got rid of those cops together?” She asked. “We did awesome! We make an awesome team!” Trevor took another swig. 

“This isn't a game kid; this is my real fucking life.” He growled. Martie sat up glaring at him. 

“I know it’s not a fucking game! I’m good with guns and look at me! I can hold my own!” She said opening her shirt to show him her bruises. His eyes lingered on her breast before looking at the purple and yellow marks. Trevor downed the rest of the alcohol. She pouted at him, as she sat back down. Trevor couldn’t help but give a chuckle at her pouting, she was adorable. He reached out yanking her close, she looked up at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. 

“okay, fine. Show me what you're made of and maybe, maybe I'll let you be my partner.” Trevor told her. “but if you disappoint me, you’ll be punished.” he tapped the end of her nose with his fingertip. She gave an excited squeal hugging him tightly. 

“fuck yeah!” she pushed him on his back straddling his waist. “now, let me show you just how grateful I am.” Trevor grinned up at her, hands gripping her hips. She pushed off her shirt, leaning over to kiss him on the mouth. Trevor gave a small groan, mentally thanking the universe for this strange woman. He was glad that he woke up next to her that day, and now she was here in the back of his truck with him, kissing him with all she had.


End file.
